Hey There Kurt Hummel
by NightReaderTillDawn
Summary: When Kurt leaves, Blaine misses him. But as the weeks go on, Blaine performs a song dedicated to the boy. Only to be suprised himself by the end. One-Shot. Klaine.


**A/N: Wow, another story from me! No internet certainly has a few perks.**

**It's a tiny bit rushed, but I like it anyway and reviews are always welcome.**

**And to _TheShrimpyGleek:_ You have to get better! No more being ill! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own the song. The Plain White Ts do!**

**Enjoy!**

**_EDIT: I've changed the first sentance, that is all._  
**

* * *

Blaine could admit that he was worried when he heard that Kurt was moving to New York. And when the day came, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to cope.

When Kurt had gotten his acceptance letter from NYADA, Blaine wanted to spend as much time as he could with the boy. Taking in every smile that Kurt presented him with, every tear that was cried when the letter was opened, every kiss, every hug, Blaine cherished them, locking them in a box in the back of his mind. No one could take Kurt away from him, no one.

But time soon flew by and Kurt finally had to leave. As he got himself into his car, Blaine could see the tears in the boy's eyes and could feel them forming in his own!

Blaine leant through the window of the car and gave Kurt an awkward one-armed hug, finishing with a soft kiss against his neck, before pulling back.

He looked sad for a brief moment, before smiling at Kurt. "Promise not to run off with some guy you meet." he joked, holding Kurt's chin up.

For a second, the boy laughed through his tears, "I promise, I love you Blaine, and before you know it, I'll be back by your side. Promise to carry on with your life, don't just stop because I'm not here." Kurt ordered, his tone very serious but full of emotion.

This time Blaine laughed. "I promise and I love you too. Be safe." he finished, stepping back from the car and blowing a kiss to Kurt. All at once, all those memories he had locked away, came flooding back to him. Causing his eyes to hide behind a layer of tears, before he finally gave in and let them fall down his cheek.

"I love you, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, before starting the engine of his car. "Goodbye everyone, have fun without me!" he finished, sending a wink at the rest of his family and friends. Then, the car began to roll down the driveway and out onto the main road, eventually turning round a corner and out of sight.

* * *

Walking into McKinley without Kurt at his side gave Blaine a weird sensation that he couldn't describe. It was like pins and needles, but instead of bieng painful, they tickled at his joints and fingertips, making him feel excited, but nervous.

Without Kurt, Blaine felt less confident, but he wasn't going to let that phase him. With a deep breath, he pulled his shoulders straight and lifted up his chin up, and began walking down the hallways of McKinley High.

Not to long after, he spotted Tina in a black dress, standing by her open locker. Confidently, he strolled up to her, waiting to be noticed, she seemed to be busy with something on her phone.

Suddenly, she looked up and was startled to see Blaine standing by her. The boy looked down at her phone, not meaning to be nosy, and saw what she was so distracted with.

"Angry Birds." he chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry Blaine, I didn't notice you just there." she quickly apologised, but Blaine waved it off.

"Nah, that's fine. I could see you were having fun anyway." Blaine smiled, re-adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Well, I just thought I'd say hello, guess I'll see you later then?"

Tina paused for a moment, he brow furrowed as she thought about something. "Yeah," she answered after a little while "If not in lesson, I'll see you in Glee Club." she finished, closing her locker and smiling at Blaine before walking away.

* * *

If Blaine had doubts about coming back to McKinley that morning, they were gone by the afternoon when he finally sat down in the choir room. He did notice that some of the chairs were empty, but that was to be expected. What he didn't expect was the four people had following him as he entered the room.

"Guys," he began, smilnig at everyone individually, "First of all, I hope you had a nice summer. And secondly, we have four new additions to our club." he said, holding his arms out, gesturing towards the four people, three boys and one girl, who all looked nervous, if not intimidated.

Jessica was the name of the girl, with ginger hair pulled back behind her head in fascinating shapes and patterns. Two of the boys were twins, each with the same blue eyes and blonde hair, their names David and Dean. The third boy was dark skinned with wire like black hair and deep brown eyes, his name was Thomas, but he said that if anyone called him that he would personally see to it that they were hurt. So, he was known as Tom instead.

The four newbies settled in over the next few weeks, none of them thinking tiwce about jumping about and singing their hearts out. Blaine thought it added a certain air to the room that made it feel even safer than it had been before.

Blaine would go home everynight and ring Kurt, not bothering about how much it would cost. Some nights, he wouldn't get thorugh to him, but he knew that was because Kurt was busy, because when he did get through, Kurt was full of apologies, which Blaine silenced quickly.

The two of them would talk about their lives and how different they were. Kurt asked Blaine how he was and Blaine would reply with a detailed story about this weeks drama in Glee Club, which always ended up sounding like some reality tv show. Kurt found the four new members fascinating, wanting to know every detail of every number they performed and Blaine knew Kurt felt jealous when he let slip that Jessica had performed several songs from Wicked to the school.

Then Blaine would ask Kurt about his new life and would get a dramatised version of events, involving different roles and assignments he had to do.

Blaine really didn't mind if Kurt didn't shut up, he was just happy that Kurt still remembered him even though he was so far away!

The weeks Blaine was without Kurt carried on and soon they mounted into a total of three months. But Blaine didn't let it phase him, instead he had made friends with the twins and had done a number of numbers with them in Glee Club. No one bothered him as he walked down corridors and sat in class. He was, to put it shortly, happy!

* * *

"Ok, so this week, I want to you all to sing a song that has a paticular meaning to you," said as he wrote the word 'Meaning' on the board behind him. "Now, this can be anything you like. So, if it is love you want to sing about, do so. But, if it's anything else, such as; anger, happiness, sadness, fustration I want you to present it to us all."

Blaine smiled to himself, ignoring everyone else in the room for a moment, he had the perfect song to sing, well, he had actually been planning it for quite a while.

Eventually, he came back to the room so to speak, everyone else was talking amongst themselves, but Blaine just raised his hand, grabbing 'everyones attention immediatly.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I have something I want to sing, but I need everyone's help with it." Blaine started to explain, trailing off towards the end.

* * *

After a weeks worth of practice, Blaine was ready to perform his song. Behind him was a screen, presenting a slideshow of pictures including himself and Kurt. The lighting was low, a beam of yellow centred on Blaine. The rest of New Directions sat on the seating waiting for him to start singing.

He pulled the guitar strap over his head and held his hands in position, that was when he started playing, closing his eyes and letting himself be taken away with the music.

**Hey there Kurt Hummel**

**What's it like in New York city?**

**I'm a thousand miles away but,**

**boy tonight you look so pretty,**

**yes you do,**

**Times Square can't shine as bright as you,**

**I swear it's true.**

**Hey there Kurt Hummel,**

**Don't you worry about the distance,**

**I'm right there if you get lonely,**

**give this song another listen,**

**close your eyes,**

**Listen to my voice it's my disguise,**

**I'm by your side.**

Blaine opened his eyes and turned around to look at the pictures that changed from one to another. One of Kurt in his Dalton uniform, smiling out of the window, another of him and Blaine with painted faces at a theme park. Blaine smiled and carried on singing.

**Oooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**Ooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**Oooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**Ooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**What you do to me.**

What Blaine didn't realise was that Kurt was stood by the edge of the stage, smiling up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. He brought a hand up to wipe them away but they kept on falling.

**Hey there Kurt Hummel,**

**I know times are getting hard,**

**But just believe me boy,**

**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar,**

**We'll have it good,**

**We'll have the life we knew we would,**

**My word is good.**

**Hey there Kurt Hummel,**

**I've got so much left to say,**

**If every simple song I wrote to you,**

**Would take your breath away,**

**I'd write it all,**

**Even more in love with me you'd fall,**

**We'd have it all.**

Kurt now climbed onto the stage, Blaine still facing the photos that were being shown on the screen. Kurt didn't move any further towards Blaine, instead he sat down, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his chin, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

**Oooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**Ooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**Oooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**Ooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**What you do to me.**

Blaine turned around, his already broad smile turning even broader when his eyes found Kurt sat on the floor before him. His own tears were now falling, after not seeing his boyfriend for months, he was now here, watching him sing his heart out.

**A thousand miles seems pretty far,**

**But they've got plaines and trains and cars,**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way.**

**Our friends would all make fun of us,**

**But we'll just laugh along because,**

**We know that none of them have felt this way.**

**Kurt Hummel,**

**I can promise you,**

**That by the time that we get through,**

**The world will never ever be the same,**

**And you're to blame.**

As Blaine held the note, he winked at Kurt and spun on the spot, grinning.

**Hey there Kurt Hummel,**

**You be good and don't you miss me,**

**Two more years and you'll be done with school,**

**And I'll be making history,**

**Like I do,**

**You know it's all because of you,**

**We can do whatever we want to,**

**Hey there Kurt Hummel,**

**Here's to you,**

**This one's for you.**

**Oooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**Ooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**Oooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**Ooooooh it's what you do to me,**

**What you do to me.**

Blaine finished the song, immediatly he pulled his guitar off of him and laid it down carefully on the floor. Then he ran up to Kurt and pulled him to his feet, envelpoing him in a tight hug, burying his head into his shoulder, crying onto it.

Kurt stroked Blaine's hair softly and rubbed his back, before pulling him away, looking into his tear stained, hazel eyes. But it was Blaine who was first to speak, "I've missed you so much!" he then pulled Kurt back into a hug, he saw as the rest of New Directions left the room. He pulled away again and sat down on the stage floor, Kurt following his actions.

"That... That was..." Kurt stuttered for a moment, "That was beautiful, Blaine." he finished, leaning into him and sighing.

"Thank you. But, I thought you wasn't coming back for another month." Blaine stated curiously.

Kurt looked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I wasn't meant to come back, I just missed you. All my tests are over and I have a couple of free weeks, of course I'm going to spend it with the guy I love."

Blaine smiled at him and cupped Kurt's face with his hand. Leaning into kiss him softly. "I love you so much, Kurt." he said quietly.

Kurt smiled against his lips, "I love you so much too, Blaine." he whispered.

And any worry Blaine had about Kurt leaving him vanished with just those few words.

* * *

**Cheesy ending alert!**

**I've just realised this is my first songfic, so I would really, really like it if you told me how I did.**

**There are also bound to be some mistakes in this one.  
**

_**-NightReaderTillDawn x**_


End file.
